1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable infant furniture and, in particular, to a folding, portable bed, table, or cradle.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Folding furniture such as a folding hassock, stool, bed, etc., has been available in various forms for many years. Quite commonly, these various folding furniture elements employ pivotally engaged support braces extending from the seat or bed to subjacent feet.
One difficulty encountered with folding furniture which is of particular concern with infant furniture such as bassinets, beds and the like is that the open, useful position or the furniture is often quite unstable. The furniture should be sufficiently stable that it does not readily collapse or topple when it is in use, in the open position.